


The best Pillow

by TH_LuckyStar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Fluff, Panic Attacks, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Cass found out a lot about her brothers, one of her favorite facts about them was that Jason made a great pillow. However, this pleasant discovery led Cassandra to have another one, this time not pleasant at all .
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	The best Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Melhor Travesseiro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455007) by [TH_LuckyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar). 



> So, this is my attempt to translate my fic ["O Melhor Travesseiro"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455007) into English. I'm not good at writing in English yet, so I got help from Google Translator, if you see any error please let me know.

Cass learned many things about her brothers, one of her favorites is that Jason could be a pretty good pillow. This she learned not long ago. Her little brother was just starting to come close to the family, a miracle or blackmail from Alfred, the boy agreed to participate in a movie night in the manor.  


For the first time, all her brothers were reunited plus Steph and Barbara. With Dick's strategy for evite fights during the movie, Cass and Steph were sharing the couch with Jason. The two girls were snuggly and comfy in somes blankets with the boy sitting on the other end of the couch.  


It was during the second film that Steph started laid all her weight on Cassandra, and the comfort and warmth of the situation left Cass sleepy. Without thinking, Cassandra rests her head on Jason's shoulder and arranges herself so that Steph is lying practically all over her. Cass only realized that the action could upset her brother when she felt the body beneath her tense.  


Raising her head so she can see Jason's face, the girl can read her younger brother's emotions completely. Of everyone in the family, he was the easiest to read, both his expressions and the behavior of his body, Cass could identify every feeling and emotion he was desperately trying to hide in anger and sarcasm. One of the reasons that the girl did not understand the reason for so many misunderstandings, fights and arguments that the rest of the family had with him ...  


Noticing how uncomfortable Jason was with the girls' proximity, Cassandra nudged him slightly to get his brother's attention. When their eyes met, Cass tilted his head slightly and blinked once, asking if he cared or was the contact too much for him. The slight shake of the head only confirmed what the girl had noticed. Despite the discomfort with her contact and her sudden trust, it wasn't that Jason didn't like the closeness, it was just that he was no longer used to this type of physical contact.  


Then she felt her brother take a deep breath and relax his body, accepting the weight of the two girls. Cassandra smiled and looked again at the screen where the film continued to play. Satisfied with herself when she felt Jason completely relax and raise his arm so she lay on his chest instead of his shoulder.  


After that night, Cassandra noticed how Jason became more comfortable with her. And Cass started to take advantage of that by using her huge little brother as a support, pillow, bed and sometimes a vehicle. Cassandra loved to hang on the boy's back while he walked from room to room in the mansion, without even realizing the extra weight.  


Jason became one of Cass's favorite pillows during leisure time among the mansion's residents. Lying on top of him during movies, leaning on him during board games, or just throwing himself on top of the boy when the brothers were simply resting together in the same place peacefully talking (a miracle that Alfred took advantage of to take pictures).  


This discovery by Cass not only benefited the girl, Jason gradually became more comfortable with physical contact and allowed him to get closer to his brothers and sisters (Steph falls into this category as far as he is concerned). In time, not only Cassandra took advantage of using him as a pillow, after the girl, Stephanie was the first to lie on top of him during a film session. Surprisingly Damian was the second, one night after the patrol the youngest ended up sleeping against him without realizing it, and for some reason this caused a feeling of nostalgia in Jason.  


Realizing how his brothers had accomplished such a feat with Jason, Dick tried several times to throw himself at the family problem. Which only resulted in irritation for the youngest and some black eyes for the oldest. Dick was only able to get his younger brother to allow him to rest his head on his shoulder when one night they went to drink at Dick's apartment after a difficult case in which Jason helped the eldest in his town. It was almost morning and after some stories were exchanged between the two, Jason was comforting the older one when they both slept still sitting on the couch surrounded by boxes of pizza and Chinese food.  


The first time Tim used Jason as a pillow was against the younger man's will. Tim was focused on one case, three days without sleep, without eating since breakfast the day before and running on a coffee basis. Jason simply reached where the other was, took him, put him on his shoulder and carried him to his room ignoring all the protests and kicks from the youngest. He then threw Tim on the bed and lay on top of him taking advantage of his size and weight, in addition to the tiredness of the other, to pin the youngest. When Alfred arrived to check out what all the commotion had been, he found Tim sleeping heavily on Jason's chest, who was calmly reading an eBook on his cell phone. The butler left the room only to return some time later with two books and tea for Jason and a plate of sandwiches for when the youngest woke up.  


Duke, on the other hand, was when he tried to do his literature homework. He was really having trouble reviewing a book he had actually read and thought he understood when the bedroom door opened to reveal Cass and Steph. The two wanted to play video games with him, but he had to refuse because of the homework that was stuck, after explaining the situation the two wished him good luck and left the room. An hour passed and Duke made no progress when the two returned, and without saying anything, Cass started dragging him out of the room and Steph picked up the material he was using and followed them. The boy didn't understand anything until they reached the mansion's library, where Jason was lying on his stomach reading by the burning fireplace. Cassandra made Duke sit on the floor next to the older boy, while Steph simply replaced the book Jason was reading with what Duke had to do review. Two hours later, Duke was leaning against Jason while the eldest explained the book's content to him and guided him through the review writing, while the two girls were lying on the other side of Jason with their heads resting on the boy's back and asking questions relevant, and non-relevant comments.  


In a way, Cassandra's discovery really helped bring the brothers closer, something for which Bruce was silently grateful. Jason had become the favorite pillow for the Wayne children, the seats next to him were disputed during movie and game nights, just as he found himself buried in siblings during lazy afternoons with naps on the living room floor, and sometimes on Bruce's bed.  


However, this pleasant discovery led Cassandra to have another one, this time not at all pleasant.  


It happened one night when only the Wayne children were reunited for another night of movies. Each of them had chosen the most trashy movie they could find, removed the coffee table and filled the floor with blankets and pillows in front of the mansion's biggest television, determined to watch a worse film than the other until early in the morning. one of the rare nights off they allowed themselves. Alfred did not know whether he was relieved for a night without the children putting themselves in danger or worried about leaving a room full of young vigilants with a lot of creativity and little sense of self-preservation unsupervised.  


Whether due to the relaxed atmosphere or the tiredness of the previous weeks, one by one the brothers were falling asleep, and due to the new habit of using Jason as a pillow, most of them were lying with some part of their body on top of the boy. None of them noticed that this was the first time since it all started when Jason had been lying on his back on the floor, not even he realized the way he was lying until it was too late.  


The first to notice that something was wrong was Cassandra, even after so long the training she went through allowed her to wake up to the slightest difference or sensation of change in the environment. As soon as the girl's consciousness woke up, even before her eyes opened, she realized what had woken her up. The shoulder she was using as a pillow was completely tense and a tremor was increasing by whit moment.  


Cass as gently as possible so as not to make the situation worse, whatever, opened her eyes to look around and determine the nature of the problem. One of the films of the evening was still playing on television as Tim had scheduled to switch films automatically and none of them had to get up and change films. The room was almost completely dark, save only for the light from the television, but Cass could easily see each of her brothers. And when her gaze reached Jason's face, she realized the seriousness of the situation. His younger brother was lying on his back on the floor with his head resting on a pillow, a real one and not another brother, his eyes were wide and glazed on the ceiling and the boy's breathing was increasingly rapid and erratic. He was having a panic attack.  


Without thinking twice, Cassandra quickly took the others off the boy. Using calculated kicks and shoves to push them away without hurting them. The sudden movement immediately woke each of them. The quickest to stay on the alert was Damian who had undergone training very close to Cass's, the boy took a few seconds to realize that it was his sister who woke him up and before he could release any complaints he noticed her expression of urgency and followed the girl's gaze.  


Realizing the situation, Damian hurried over to Jason's side, trying to get the older man's attention, but his eyes remained unfocused in his fixed direction. The movement of the youngest made the others realize the situation making them take action. Dick joined Damian calling Jason's name trying to get him out of panic and regulating his breathing, Duke went to the switch to turn on the lights in the room, Steph looked for the remote to stop the movie and turn off the sound in the room, Tim got up to look for Alfred.  


Seeing the others go into action, Cassandra stood up looking for the person that her instinct said was the best thing to help her younger brother. Arriving at the cave where she knew he would be, Cass didn't need to say anything for Bruce to notice the emergency of the situation, the man jumped up and ran to the girl who was already returning to the path she had taken.  


When the two arrived in the living room, Bruce's heart began to beat even faster when he noticed how his second son was trembling in a complete state of panic, without seeming to hear Alfred and Dick's attempts to calm him. Bruce ran to the boy, the oldest when he realized that he had moved away so he could reach Jason without crowding the boy.  


Cassandra was relieved the moment she saw the focus and recognition reach her brother's features when the face of their father entered his field of vision. Even so, it took long minutes for the boy's breathing to return to normal, and even longer until he stopped shaking.  


An hour had passed since Cassandra woke up, now she was sitting in the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands just like most of her brothers. Meanwhile in the room where the long-forgotten film section had taken place, Bruce is sitting in the nest of blankets and pillows that his children had made holding his second child, Jason is holding his father with surprising strength and despair with his face pressed into the older man's shoulder.  


Cass found out a lot about her brothers that night that started so quietly that she discovered a sad fact about Jason. His younger brother never lay down to sleep on his back, always on his stomach or on his side, because it reminded him of when he woke up in his coffin many years ago. After this discovery, Cassandra started to always make sure that he did not sleep in that position, when she and her brothers formed a pile of puppies, Cass positioned herself so that Jason lay with his head on her lap. And that's how Jason found out about his younger sister, she was the best at petting the hair.


End file.
